Yuuya Kizami VS Jeff the Killer
Yuuya Kizami VS Jeff the Killer is the second battle of ShadowKaras' third season of One Minute Melees. The combatants are Yuuya from Corpse Party and Jeff the Killer from the eponymous creepypasta. Description Two insane teenagers with knifes as weapons! Which murderer will claim their next victim? Battle Random forest, 8:00 PM Jeff the Killer walked through the forest, dragging his latest kill with him. He stopped to look at a boy he saw walking by: Yuuya Kizami. Thinking that another kill would satisfy his bloodlust for the night, Jeff drew his knife and dashed towards Yuuya, knife swinging. The slash was dodged. Yuuya threw Jeff backwards, and laughed. "A freak like you will never kill me....." Growling, Jeff charged again. FIGHT! 60 Jeff kicked Yuuya backwards, hitting him into a tree. The blade was swung again, but Yuuya ducked out of the way, leaving the knife to stab the tree. Jeff quickly yanked out the knife and swung again, but Yuuya produced his own knife, dodged, and thrusted at Jeff's stomach. The killer moved his body away from the sharp edge's path, and elbowed Yuuya in the face. 50 Yuuya punched Jeff away, with three fists to the head. He swung his knife in a diagonal motion, attempting to cut the killer open, but Jeff was faster. The killer's knee crashed into Yuuya's chest, stunning him. Jeff's knife moved to kill, but only hit empty air. Yuuya had dodged. He grabbed Jeff and headbutted him, then slashed him across the chest. 40 Jeff merely let out a maniacal laugh. He jumped towards Yuuya and hacked away, trying to get that one fatal wound on his opponent. Yuuya stepped backwards to avoid the storm of attacks, and when he saw a slight opening, lunged forward. Jeff's knife stabbed into Yuuya's leg, and withdrew. Yuuya cried in pain and let go of his blade. The knife aimed for the head next, but Yuuya punched Jeff right in the crotch. The killer shrieked, dropped his knife, and knelt down. 30 Both combatants kneeling, they started to exchange punches. Sheer brutality was put into every blow, as if the two teenagers were ancient Roman gladiators, fighting for survival. Jeff grappled Yuuya, and took him down to the ground. The two rolled down a grassy slope, punching and kicking as they fell. Once the slope reached flat ground, Yuuya choked Jeff, and threw him aside. 20 Disarmed, the two only had their fists to fight with. Yuuya made the first move, a quick jab to the side of the head. Jeff took the blow and battled back with an uppercut, then grabbed Yuuya by the shirt and punched him over and over again. Yuuya delivered a mighty kick that sent Jeff down, and a stomp to the chest. 10 Jeff grabbed Yuuya's leg, and threw it as hard as he could. Yuuya fell to the ground. Yuuya crawled towards Jeff and headbutted him, then chomped on his throat. The edges of his teeth drew into Jeff's neck, the bone structures puncturing flesh. Yuuya ripped out Jeff's throat, but that wasn't it. He put both hands into the neck, and ripped out the bone inside, then let out a chuckle of delight. KO! This melee's winner is.....Yuuya Kizami! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees